Starting my new life
by XxX.Love The Devil.XxX
Summary: *Rewitten* Rose Hathaway has no idea what happen to her parents and no one will tell her. When one night she walks home late from a friends place she gets kidnapped and taken to St. Vladimir's Academy where she finds out everything plus everyone hates her
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Okay so this is the rewritten version of starting my new life. In this one Dimitri is seven years older though the school doesn't really care about teachers hooking up with students though it is much frowned upon. Eddie is still the brother and the parents are still evil though this is normal vampires but the evil ones are called the Strigoi. These vampires can go in the sun except it does make them weaker. So any other question's just review and I will answers back and remember if you want me to update this one then you have to review or I will think no one likes it XD.**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes.**

**I do not own vampire academy.**

**Chapter one. **

"Got to go Beth" I told my best friend.

"Yer see ya tomorrow rose" and with that I left.

On my way back home I was listening to 'hips don't lie' on my phone. I checked the time to see it was ten o'clock at night and the moon was shining bright.

I sighed.

It was pretty late tonight which meant the weather is cold. I never really liked the cold; I mean that is probably a stupid thing to say since this place is always cold or raining.

Just then I heard something in the bushes but I thought nothing of it till I also heard footsteps from behind me. I know I should have turned around but I did not.

Maybe if I had I would have seen what happened next. I black-out.

I woke up in a dark room with a small window providing little light to see my surroundings. I was lying on a small bed that had silk sheets. Around the room I found a wardrobe, large mirror, computer, computer desk, empty bookshelf, night stand with a blue lap and a black chair. I looked over at the night stand and found a note that said...

_DEAR ROSEMARIE_

_When you awaken from your sleep_

_Please make your way to the great hall where everyone is._

_Sincerely Headmistress Kirova__._

Okay who the hell is Kirova. Better question is where the hell am I right now though I must say that this Kirova must be a really stupid person if she thinks I know where the great hall is. I mean hello I just got here.

As I sat up in the bed I was met with a splitting head ach.

"Damn it" I mumbled putting a hand on my head but then I remember when I was drunk last night or was it last night. I shook my head as I got up out of bed and looked over what I was wearing. I had on the same dress I was wearing last night. It was a white sundress with my red flower in my hair though my hair was very messy. I walked over to were the light is and turned it on and then went to the mirror. I looked over my refection and saw that I really needed to brush my hair.

I did the one thing I normally do when I don't have something. I conjure it. See ever since I was little I always had the ability to conjure things with my mind. No one knows that I have it and no one will. I know your probably wondering how I have it but let me just say I am not a witch, ghost, zombie or anything else other than a vampire. Oh and I must say that I am nothing like the characters in all the other vampire books. There is only one race and that is vampires though we do call the evil kind Strigoi though they are the same. Us vampires all got power you see as each individual holds one of the five elements and some very and I mean very rare cases people have more. I hold the power of fire which is kind of ironic seeing as I got such a fiery temper. As well as we get an individual power all to ourselves though I noticed I have more than one. I can conjure though I also can Levitation, Empathy, I can tell when someone is lying and can control the wether.

I took a deep breath and concentrated on a hair brush. When I felt a tingling sensation running throw me I opened my eyes to find a brown hair brush with pretty pictures. I grabbed the flower out of my hair and started to brush my hair. When I was satisfied I was done then I put the flower back in.

I gave myself a once over and smiled. Perfect. Like always. See another thing about vampires is that were all hot though some are hotter than others. Like there are plan one's and then there is some like me. I look like a semi-exotic desert-princess and all the guys want to do is fuck me and that ladies and gentlemen is the reason why I am still a virgin. There is no one in hell that I am going to give it up to anyone.

I opened the door and stepped out without making a noise and shutting it behind me. What kind of hell hole is this?

There were heaps of doors everywhere with door numbers so I had to remember 323. I started walking down the halls staring at everything. Every single wall was painted blue and the carpet was blood red. As I travelled down the stairs I saw that there was even more doors to rooms. On the walls there were pictures of families all happy and smiling and I envy them for having a happy family. I never knew what happen to my real parents but all I know is that my mum or dad must have had wicked cool hair. I lived with my adopted parents but I guess not now.

Finally I made it down to the friggen ground floor which had a desk with a computer and a lady sitting there but within seconds she got up and went into the door behind her. I ran as fast as I could throw the doors as quietly as I could and shut it behind me. I took the direction that looked like the front of this place which looked kind of like a school. As I walked I saw heaps of tress and lots of flowers everywhere. I finally made it to the front where I hid behind a tree because I saw three men that looked pretty bulky guarding the front gate. The gate was huge and surrounding the place. It was black with pointy ends at the top with the letters VA in the middle on the gate. I turned around knowing I couldn't get out even If I tried. I was walking back when again I heard footsteps behind me and I thought it might be one of those guarded so I turned around but no it wasn't. It was another man that was beyond words.


	2. Chapter 2

This is very important everyone.

I haven't updated because of complications with my computer but it is better now but I have a new fan fiction site so check my account and you'll see it. So you can read my story there. I won't be using this account anymore so yeah.

Hope you take a look at my new account.

Bye. XD


End file.
